


I can't keep quiet about this

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [36]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Emma Swan, Engaged SwanQueen, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snow white hates swanqueen, Swen - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr.Emma and her mom talk about Emma and Regina.See beginning of notes for the prompt I received on tumblr.





	I can't keep quiet about this

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> "You won't like what I have to say emma." "Well then mom, can you just not say it then?"

“You won’t like what I have to say Emma.” Snow sighed, handing Emma her hot coco as she sat down at the table, with her own hot coco in hand.

 

 

“Well then Mom, can you just not say it?” Emma frowned, trying not to let her anger get the better of her. She knew exactly why her Mother wanted to talk to her without Regina, but Emma was getting fed up of the criticism about her relationship, from her own parents. Snow was pushing it right now.

 

 

“I have to; I can’t keep quiet about this...”

 

 

“Keep quiet?” Emma sniggered “Mom, you have not kept quiet about your feelings on my relationship with Regina since the beginning. Don’t give me that crap!” Emma shouted

 

 

“But Emma, she’s bad for you. She tried to kill us.”

 

 

“Well you know what?” The blonde quickly stood up “Maybe she had good reason to try and kill you. However she has changed but you won’t even give her the benefit of the doubt, how is she meant to grow as a person if you won’t even try and believe in her.”

 

 

Emma was furious, this was her fiancée they were talking about and Emma was done.

 

“Oh and by the way, I proposed to her this morning and she said yes. You are not invited to the wedding especially if you keep this attitude up. Come find me when you’re ready to accept Regina and I, as a couple. She’s my family mom, which is more than I can say for you right now. Thanks for the coco, but I need to get back to my fiancée.” Emma let out a lengthy sigh, before walking out the loft as calm and composed as she could considering how angry she was at not just her mother, but both her parents for how they’ve treated Regina since they started dating.


End file.
